Sleeping Habits
by n0m
Summary: Shion had a little problem when faced with sleeping on the same bed as Nezumi.


**This is my first story in... a very long time. I don't usually write fluff like this but I thought it was cute.**

**Disclaimer: **

**This anime is not mine.**

**Nor is the comic.**

**Edited by the wonderful Emcronia. **

-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-._

"Ah!" Shion exclaimed as his back and head made contact with the cold wooden floor.

This was the second time tonight that Nezumi pushed him off the bed they were sharing.

Sighing Shion sat up and rubbed where his head had struck the floor. He looked over at the bed where Nezumi now laid spread out. His hair splayed out onto the pillow made Shion smile as he thought of how it was always neatly pulled up in a sloppy bun.

His smile faded as his body began to feel the chill in the room and he started to shiver. It was getting cold. Shion moved to kneel next to where Nezumi's head was and whispered into his ear, "Nezumi. Nezumi move over," while gently pushing on Nezumi's side.

"Mnggh," Nezumi groaned as he rolled over to face the wall, making a space for Shion to lie down.

Shion smiled again as he quickly crawled into the bed and after tugging some of the blanket free he pulled it on top of him and fell back asleep.

-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-._

"You knocked me out of bed **twice** last night!" Shion told Nezumi during breakfast the next morning. Luckily he hadn't fallen out of bed another time, although he had lost the battle again for the blanket.

"It's my bed. Sleep on the floor for all I care." Nezumi replied coldly as he stood up.

"I can't sleep on the floor! It's cold and we only have one blanket." Shion pointed out his face getting flushed with frustration.

Nezumi sighed, "Fine! Sleep next to the wall," He spat at him thrusting his hands in his pockets as he glared with frosty grey eyes at his companion.

"Alright. Tonight I'll sleep next to the wall." Shion responded as he smiled, instantly happy that he found a solution to his problem.

"Are we done? I have some errands to run." Nezumi walked out the door and left before Shion could add anything else.

Shion stood and stared at the door that he left through. He had left in a bad mood again.

He sighed and looked around the room. "Well.. I could at least clean up a bit. When he gets back that might put him in a better mood."

With a determined look on his face Shion went to cleaning and organizing the room.

-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-._

Shion pulled the blanket up under his chin with a contented look on his face.

Tonight there wasn't going to be any falling out of bed in the middle of the night, no getting cold or hitting the floor with his backside. Tonight he slept next to the wall with Nezumi on the outside of the bed.

Both of the boys quickly succumbed to sleep.

-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-._

"Oof!" came from Shion as he was shoved up against the wall suddenly jarring him out of sleep. He felt like he was being forced to become one with the wall as he was pushed harder against the cement. Nezumi slept soundly next to him once again spread out across the bed. This time instead of being dumped onto the floor Shion was being forced up against the wall.

While Nezumi had shoved Shion against the wall he had also pulled the blanket away, leaving Shion nothing but cold air and shivering again to get warm.

"Nezumi! Your squishing me!" Shion squeaked, trying to yell with little breath and pushed against the wall, to no avail.

With an aggravated grunt Shion lifted himself up from the wall and flopped onto Nezumi. His head rested on his chest and he quickly fell asleep to the sound of Nezumi's heart beating. He didn't even bother with the blanket that was twisted around the other man's frame.

-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-._

"Mmgh." Nezumi woke feeling a weight on his chest.

Opening his eyes Nezumi lifted his head and looked at Shion sleeping peacefully. **On top of him**.

"Wha-?" Nezumi abruptly sat up forcing Shion to roll off to one side, waking him up.

"Mmmn... Nezumi? What happened?" Shion sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What do you think you're doing!" Nezumi shot at Shion. His hands balled into fists.

"Well, you squished me up against the wall. When I slept on the outside I fell off the edge, and when I slept on the inside I was squished. So I thought this would work." He said innocently.

"I'm not a mattress. You can't just sleep on me!" Nezumi exclaimed, his face twisting into a mask of frustration.

"Oh... Well in that case we could do this." Shion answered as he flopped onto his back pulling Nezumi so their positions were in reverse.

"How's this?" Shion asked smiling up at Nezumi.

"Wha- What?" came Nezumi's response as his face turned bright red before he moved his face away and sat up making a point of having his back to Shion.

_'T-that surprised me. I didn't think he would do something like that no matter how naive he is.'_ Nezumi said silently to himself, '_R-right. Naive. He didn't mean anything by it.'_

Shion stared at Nezumi a little surprised at what he saw, or thought he saw. However when Nezumi turned back around his face was of a normal shade and expression. Maybe he didn't see what he thought he did?

"We'll go out and buy another blanket tomorrow and you can sleep on the couch." Nezumi said quickly. '_I can't have him catching me off guard like that again. I would never hear the end of it if he saw me react that way', he thought to himself._

_-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._-._.-._-._.-._-._-._.-.__

**Story based off of a comic translated by cjloveslink . tumblr . com / post/12306311326/translation**_  
><em>


End file.
